


Prochain Train

by Agogobell28



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Channel Tunnel, F/F, Français, Sarah stays in the UK, Trains, Trans Character, trans Delphine Cormier
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agogobell28/pseuds/Agogobell28
Summary: Le titre et les paroles qui divisent les sections viennent de la chanson "Prochain Train" de Geneviève Toupin.Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont le tunnel sous la Manche fonctionne, ni des trains européens non plus, donc pardonnez-moi si j'ai fait des erreurs.





	Prochain Train

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre et les paroles qui divisent les sections viennent de la chanson "Prochain Train" de Geneviève Toupin.
> 
> Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont le tunnel sous la Manche fonctionne, ni des trains européens non plus, donc pardonnez-moi si j'ai fait des erreurs.

_Je vais prendre le prochain train..._

Elle voulait partir. Elle voulait sortir de cette maudite ville, de son ancienne vie inutile, et s'échapper de tout ce qu'elle avait fait et bâti pour elle-même. Il n'y avait plus de choix.

Son université était un lieu de l'inconfort extrême, où elle était obligée de faire face à des gens qu'elle haïssait, qui ne savaient comment lui parler sans invoquer son passé. Elle souhaitait pouvoir effacer tout ce qu'elle montrait au monde, devenir de la fumée transparente et intangible, car son corps la trahissait, où qu'elle allât, quoiqu'elle en fît. De ses camarades de classe, de toutes les gens de la rue, personne ne la voyait de la façon qu'elle voulait, mais elle ne pouvait jamais se mettre à leur dire le contraire, parce que si elle faisait une erreur, elle s'embarrasserait. Et elle serait encore plus isolée socialement si ça se passait - personne ne voudrait lui parler.

Mais chaque soir, elle devait se déshabiller dans le noir, pour ne pas s'apercevoir de son propre corps; chaque matin, elle prenait son douche avec les yeux fermés; pendant chaque séance de classe, quand quelqu'un disait son nom (ce qui n'était pas son nom), elle sentait un spasme dans l'estomac.

Elle s'était habituée à une existence pénible, sans s'en être rendue compte, mais celle-ci était devenue trop et elle en avait enfin pris conscience.

Elle décida donc de partir aussitôt que possible. Il lui fallait seulement une possibilité, une ouverture, et elle l'attraperait.

 

_Même s'il mène à rien..._

 

Elle avait acheté des billets et était montée au train express vers Londres aussitôt que ses examens finaux eurent fini, se servant de l'argent que lui avaient donné ses parents. Elle choisit une siège près de la fenêtre et sortit de sa valise un livre. L'abîme de l'Eurotunnel l'attendait.

Il était déjà l'après-midi, et le wagon de dîner ne commencerait à prendre les réservations qu'à dix-neuf heures. Elle avait pourtant relativement faim, bien qu'elle fût fatiguée. C'était l'effet d'un métabolisme trop actif - et peut-être aussi de la testostérone qui remplissait ses veines; l'endocrinologie n'était pas devenue son champ d'études, ce qu'elle regrettait un peu. En tout cas, il fallait attendre.

De la siège derrière la sienne propre vint un bruit de tousser. Elle se retourna et vit une petite jeune femme habillée en cuir noir qui paraissait être endormie - mais peut-être qu'elle n'était qu'en train de se reposer les yeux un peu. Cette femme avait des cheveux bruns désordonnés, et sa veste noire était parsemée partout des clous - ce fait lui rappelait un oursin, tout prêt à se défendre. À son côté il y avait un grand sac à dos farci, presque gonflé de son contenu, et ses rangers (dont elle venait de s'apercevoir) étaient sales et cabossées.

Elle regarda cette femme pendant quelques minutes, car elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu quelqu'un de pareil. Que faisait-elle ici? Pourquoi avait-elle choisi de voyager en train? Et pourquoi allait-elle en Angleterre? Elle essaya de deviner ce qu'était cette femme habillée en cuir.

Mais en réfléchissant, elle ne put point déterminer pourquoi elle allait en Angleterre elle-même. Elle ne connaissait personne là-bas, elle ne pourrait pas y trouver de travail, et bien qu'elle parlât assez bien anglais, elle n'y était jamais allée avant et ne connaissait donc pas comment y vivre. Elle n'avait aucun plan.

Mais elle avait désespérément besoin de sortir de sa propre vie. Au diable les souhaits de ses parents, au diable leurs préconceptions - ils ne la voyaient jamais comme une vraie femme en tout cas.

Et puis une idée folle lui vint. Elle pourrait attendre jusqu'à ce que cette femme endormie se réveillât et lui demander... quelque chose? Elle ne savait que lui dire. C'était une parfaite inconnue, mais peut-être aurait-elle une réponse aux questions profondes qui avaient avalé son cœur et empoisonné son âme.

 

_Le vent entre mes mains..._

 

Son nom était Sarah, et elle venait de Brixton, en Angleterre. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient plus ou moins le même âge; l'anglaise retournait à son pays natal après être venue en France pour les "affaires" (ce qui était probablement quelque chose d'illégal, mais elle n'allait pas trop questionner quand Sarah était déjà la première personne d'être vraiment amicale envers elle depuis longtemps). Sarah paraissait être physiquement et émotionnellement épuisée, mais elle était assez éveillée de maintenir une conversation, ses yeux bruns fixes sur le visage de la française.

Quand Sarah lui demanda son nom, elle était déjà nerveuse, et elle resta silencieuse pendant un bref instant pendant qu'elle pensait à quoi dire.

"Delphine," dit-elle enfin, toujours très consciente de sa voix trop basse.

Sarah hésita, puis inclina la tête et répéta, "Delphine... ça, c'est un joli nom."

"Le tien aussi," répondit Delphine automatiquement; elle était surprise que Sarah n'y avait pas réagi négativement.

"C'est pas joli, c'est ennuyeux."

"Mais si, c'est joli. Je souhaite avoir choisi un nom..." Merde. Putain. Elle venait de faire une grave erreur, et elle espérait que Sarah ne s'en était pas aperçue, mais... "Je veux dire, je souhaite avoir un nom aussi beau que..."

Sarah avait évidemment remarqué l'erreur, parce que ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, mais elle hocha la tête et dit, "C'est pas important. Ça veut rien dire. Je le sais déjà, et c'est pas un problème."

Delphine ne put y croire. "C'est vrai?"

Sarah fit quelque chose qui était presque un petit sourire et répondit, "Ouais, c'est vrai. Je m'en fous. En tout cas, t'es la première personne avec laquelle j'ai parlé qui veut pas m'arrêter. T'es... t'es sympa, quoi."

Delphine rougit et essaya de s'empêcher de sourire elle-même.

Sarah semblait vouloir dire plus de choses sur le sujet, mais elle se mordit les dents et ce n'était qu'après une petite hésitation qu'elle continua. "Alors, où est-ce que tu vas?"

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Quelque part à Londres, probablement. Je prends ce train pour... pour échapper, d'une façon ou d'une autre."

"Moi aussi," dit l'anglaise presque silencieusement. "J'ai trop de merde ennuyante dans ma vie, de toute façon."

Delphine ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ça.

 

_Et le cœur ouvert enfin..._

 

Le désir de s'échapper de la vie n'était pas la seule chose en commun qu'il y avait entre les deux femmes. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles conversaient, Delphine apprit que Sarah avait eu, comme elle, une enfance instable et un dédain pour les normes de la société en général. Elles avaient aussi toutes les deux un petit frère - dans le cas de Sarah, c'était un frère adoptif - qui plaisait plus à leurs parents qu'elles-mêmes.

Mais c'était surtout le sentiment d'être perdue que Delphine détecta dans Sarah, ce qui avait existé depuis très longtemps chez Delphine. Elles retrouvent, l'une dans l'autre, un refuge dans un monde qui aurait préféré de ne pas reconnaître leur existence. Delphine se sentait comme une nageuse isolée dans l'océan qui avait trouvé un bateau, et il semblait que Sarah éprouvait quelque chose de similaire, bien qu'il fût difficile de déterminer exactement ce que pensait l'anglaise.

Sarah révélait ses sentiments, ses pensées, et son histoire peu à peu - parce que Delphine essayait de l'ouvrir par moyen de la conversation, de briser son extérieur dur, peu à peu. Mais Sarah faisait la même avec Delphine, qui reconnut la tactique par la suite et ne fit rien pour l'empêcher.

Quelques heures passèrent, et le bruit du tunnel devint différent. Le train était passé finalement à l'autre côté de la Manche et s'approcherait de la station bientôt. Delphine apprit que Sarah avait déjà planifié de faire un transfert à un autre train qui partirait à Londres; en y pensant, Delphine se surprit lorsqu'elle décida d'accompagner la jeune femme anglaise. Dans sa tête, il n'en était même pas question. Elle voulait désespérément passer plus de temps avec Sarah - elle en avait _besoin_.

Quand elle l'eut dit à Sarah, celle-ci fronça les sourcils, mais elle lui répliqua, "Pourquoi pas? J'sais pas où je vais arriver, mais si tu veux, tu peux même rester avec moi."

En entendant cela, Delphine fut heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Qu'elle était belle, sa chance - et juste parce qu'elle avait choisi de prendre le train.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written in French initially, and translated into English as "The Next Train".


End file.
